


There's no love for you here, son

by PanWithPlans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Fundy Redemption, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loneliness, Neglect, Not graphic just mentioned, Sad Floris | Fundy, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithPlans/pseuds/PanWithPlans
Summary: Fundy was never the favourite, and he was ok with that. But that doesnt mean it cant hurt.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	1. Son, I despise you

_“Fundy I despise you.”_

When did things end up like this? His dad hated him because he was a traitor. And if Wilbur hated him them anyone around him would. There was no love for him in Pogtopia. But had there ever been love for him in the first place? Wilbur had always preferred Tommy. His right hand man, there by his side until the end.

Fundy could never compare.

Wilbur would never take him seriously. He was a joke. Stood beside them in his stupid pastel uniform that just proved that he would never fit in. Tommy and Tubbo got to wear the official uniform and they were younger than him. What made them any different?

Fundy knew the answer before he could even answer the question.

Wilbur just didn’t care about him. He was just there so Wilbur could make some joke at his expense when the time felt right. He could never contribute anything even if he had a plan because if it came from him, Wilbur wouldn’t care. And that was ok.

He was doing great.

_no he wasnt_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy just wanted somebody to care about his achievements. If it was big, maybe they would care.  
> Maybe...

The election had gone to shit. Maybe that’s what started it all?

Fundy had just wanted to make his dad proud, and prove to himself that he was capable of doing things. He had joined with Niki and they had joined the campaign.

But nobody took them seriously. Maybe it was the name. Coconut2020 didn’t seem the most intimidating name for their campaign. But Fundy doubts that was the reason.

It was him.

He was just Wilbur’s child. Him entering the election was like being the joke contestant in a competition. There for people to laugh at and hide the flaws behind the main campaigns.

If Niki had run with someone else, they may have had a chance. But because she was Fundy’s partner she had no chance.

Way to go Fundy. Ruining people’s lives one day at a time.

First Wilbur.

Now Niki.

Perhaps he cheated because he knew they would lose regardless. And who knew, maybe someone, anyone, would be impressed by how he did it.

No.

He got laughed at by everyone. Made fun of in front of them all.

Fundy should have known to expect it. Its what he was. The laughing stock of the server. The child.

It’s no wonder he began to spiral.

If only Wilbur was there. If only Wilbur cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isnt the best. I wrote this at 3 in the morning. If ther are any mistakes i missed then please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> m writing this because fundy deserves the world, and some appreciation. A shirt first chapter, but they should get longer after this one.


End file.
